Valley of Death
by LacieCain
Summary: This is based off of the show the Walking Dead. I do not own the show. This story is about twins named Willow and William and their journey through the apocolypse. In this universe Merle had not died and neither did Shane. Woodbury is gone but the governor is not dead yet. Shane is also alive but left the group around season two on his own accord. Please enjoy.


Sweat dripped from the back of her neck, a hot day in Georgia wasn't rare. Willow had her long burgundy hair tied back but it didn't help much. She missed the central air in her old home before the world went to hell. Keeping her breathing quiet she moved swiftly to another tree to hide from the walkers. Walkers were the dead reanimated into flesh eating creatures. The entire world was overrun by these creatures. The government created a virus they couldn't control, biological warfare. They tried to hide it but, it manifested itself too fast. Holding her fully automatic crossbow tight to her chest she ran to an eighteen wheeler, rolled under it to where her twin brother was. The gravel beneath them was cool enough from the shade not to burn them. An anguished bunch of moans took over the street. The twins were avoiding a hoard. The crunching sound from the shuffling of walker shoes kept them on alert. Relying on sound was important because most people had gone nose blind to rotting smell. It's like if you own a cat with a cat box depending on how much you clean it, a person can lose the ability to smell it. The walkers on the other hand relied all of the senses. If you smelt clean they would know a person was alive. Using walker guts can prove useful in stopping them from sniffing the living out.

Willow and William have traveled from New York to Georgia looking for some type of relief. When the announcement first went through the twins were with their parents at home. The Blair family decided to stay put based on the history of the government trying to hide its mistakes by getting rid of people. After holding out at home for 3 months the walkers broke in. Their home was a large brick manor with no neighbors, on top of a large green hill. The manor had a stone gate around 7 feet tall with a black steal door to allow cars through. An old building, it was perfect for a museum owner and a historian, the twins' parents. Inside the manor there was a room with all types of weapons, tools, and armor. Their parents, Annalise and Michael Blair encouraged the twins to use their old historic items. Willow and William held their first weapons at the age of six then excelled from there. They hunted in the woods behind the stone wall, starting with small animals like squirrels and rabbits, then big animals like deer. The parents even thought it would be good to try and live in the woods like people in the olden days did with their children. They built shelter, started fires, and fished for their food. Having great parents like theirs only made it harder the night the twins had to put them down. During a run for the roof after the walkers broke in, Annalise and Michael weren't fast enough. Annalise got bit on the shoulder. Michael got bit on the next. Willow and William went back for them but, it was too late. After getting their parents to the roof and saying their good byes, William shot Michael and Willow shot Annalise.

The hoard was gone in an hour by William's pocket watch. Although time didn't really matter in the new world, his father gave him that watch and he would keep it even when the battery stopped. Crawling out from the eighteen wheeler truck with his sister following, he brushed himself off. "What direction?" He whispered to his younger twin sister, who took a moment before pointing on to the other side of the road. "We need to return to the woods." The sun still fairly high in the sky told them that night would not come for a while. Putting her crossbow on her back with the strap across her chest, Willow took out her old gun. The twins had walked for five miles before hearing voices. Walkers could not talk and the living, were even more dangerous, everyone was trying to survive supplies were scarce. The voices came from two men a man with a revolver and a man with a crossbow. The twins knew how to handle a situation with only two other survivors. William would distract and Willow would get one at gun point from behind. Nonchalantly William walked up facing his gun at the man with the revolver, causing both other survivors to raise their weapons. "Lower your weapons." William smiled being a bit cocky. "Who the fuck do ya think ya are?" The one with the crossbow spouted. "He's my brother." Willow came out from hiding putting her gun to the crossbow one's head. "Now be smart and lower your weapons." Not wanting to die here the two other survivors listened. "Are you here to rob us?" The man with the revolver asked as politely as he could. "No. We are not going to rob you. We just needed to make the first move so you didn't get the upper hand." A few silent moments later William lowered his weapon. "I don't think this is going anywhere." Sighing Willow did the same. "Yeah. I don't think they're going to steal from us or attempt to hurt us, if we don't hurt them first." In other words the twins thought by the reaction of the other survivors that they were good people and not dangerous unless need be. "Do you two have a camp?" The man with the revolver asked. "No it's just the two of us. We're headed for the refuge in Atlanta." Willow put her gun away then took out her crossbow, initiating a weird look from the man with a crossbow. "Atlanta is overrun by walkers. We've already been there. If you would like to settle into our camp you just have to answer three questions." The man frowned as if he hated to give the two, bad news. "Okay shoot." She said looking at the man. "How many walkers have you killed? How many people have you killed and why?" All three of the man's questions made sense, but people could have just lied to him. How was he supposed to know the truth from the lies? The twins wondered before Willow answered her words almost robotic. "We've killed too many walkers to count. We've collectively killed 12 people. All except 2 were in self-defense. The two we are speaking of are our parents they got bit. We didn't want them to turn." This seemed to satisfy the other survivor's requirements for the two men motioned for the twins to follow. "My name is Rick and this is Daryl. We were just out hunting." Rick pointed to his friend's belt of squirrels. "I usually don't do this particular job, but today Glenn the person that usually goes with him asked to stay with his wife Maggie. Everyone in our group contributes. After you rest for two days we will find you two jobs that fit your abilities." The four stopped when they reached an old faded light blue truck. "My name is Willow and this is my twin brother William. We don't need two days. We can start immediately." Daryl got into the driver's seat without saying a word. "At least take a night… The front doesn't have enough room. Can you two sit in the truck bed?" The twins nodded before hopping in to the truck bed. Rick slipped into the passenger seat and they were off.

Atlanta was another dead end. At least that was what Rick told them. After hitting so many dead ends it was easy to believe him. William and Willow knew that it was risky following these strangers back to their camp, but they really needed a place to stay for at least the night. Not bothering to strike up conversation during the ride, the twins decided to relax, the warm breeze hitting their faces. The truck slowed down in front of a prison, the rocks crackling under the tires. The prison had two sets of gates, like most of them do, just in case a prisoner makes it out one, it would be less likely for the inmate to make it out the other, slowing them down in the very least. A teenage boy in a sheriff's hat opened both of the gates for the truck, and then closed it right after as soon as the truck went through. The boy looked at the twins with caution in his eyes. "Smart boy." Willow whispered looking at her brother who nodded in response. Daryl parked the truck where a few other vehicles were parked up the hill. The prison was booming with people laughing and making normal conversation. This was what they were looking for, a place for people to make a life for themselves. There was at least eight children right out in the gazebo alone and the one at the gate. Rick and Daryl got out of the front seat a few other survivors came to greet them. A black haired girl in pigtails with a samurai sword and a short haired older woman went to meet up with Daryl. The young boy from the gate and a blonde girl holding a baby greeted Rick. The twins hopped out the truck bed, still in awe of their surroundings. The short haired woman approached them. "Hello. My name is Carol. Welcome home." Daryl and the black haired girl had walked off. "Thank you." The twins said in unison. The rest of the day was full of introductions and a walk through of the safe parts of the prison. Willow and William even got their own cells right next to each other in cell block C. The twins put their backpacks in duffle bags in their separate cells when they finally had a moment before dinner. "Do you think this place is legit?" William walked in to his sister's concrete cell after asking his question. "Yeah. They would have killed us already." Dinner was inside this room the cafeteria. William and Willow got their food and sat at an empty metal table. "What job are you going to want?" Her brother smiled trying to lighten his sister up a little. "I would rather go hunting and on supply runs. How about you?" "Same but I wouldn't mind doing some agriculture work." "Gardening? I didn't take you for the type." "Well not everyone can go on runs and we need vegetables as well." Rick walked over to their table. "Are you two comfortable?" Willow nodded. "Do you mind if I sit down?" She shook her head. He may be older than her but Willow found herself attracted to the ex-sheriff. Her brother could tell right as the man sat next to his sister. "Carol and Lacie cooked tonight. It surprises me all the different ways those can prepare squirrel." "Did the prison have the spices or did you guys get some from a nearby market?" William didn't mind making small talk which lasted until everyone else exited for bed. Then the three said their good nights and headed to their cells for rest. When Willow finally put her head on the flat pillow in her cell bed she found herself starring off at the ceiling. /Is this real? /


End file.
